


slower, for a moment

by sheswatching (cheese)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/sheswatching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had a long week and does not want to go to Leon's party with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slower, for a moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassroyale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassroyale/gifts).



> Written for lassroyale to cheer her up after a long day at work.

Merlin was tired. After a long week spent entirely in class, or at the hospital, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed, with a good book, and Arthur next to him, and let his muscles relax. Unfortunately, life, or rather Arthur, had other plans. Merlin’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to read:

 _don’t forget the party 2night_

He groaned out loud and let his head fall loudly against the table. The last thing he wanted to do on a Friday night, after a long, long, longlonglong week, was put on a face and mingle with Arthur’s loud friends. Merlin had no choice. He’d promised Arthur he’d go to Leon’s “Spring Is Here So Grab A Beer” Party, but he wasn’t sure if his body would last that long. 

Merlin dragged his feet along the sidewalk from the bus to the flat, throwing his bag into the corner, making his way to the kitchen, where the deafening call of _COFFEE_ could be heard. After settling down and drinking a cup, he was feeling better, but with a glance at the clock, he knew he had little time to spend relaxing before Arthur would barge in, rushing him to leave. Their lives had become so fast-paced, rushed, leaving little room for steady, slow moments. With Merlin on his way to becoming a doctor and Arthur quickly climbing his way up the corporate ladder, neither had as much time for themselves, let alone each other. Merlin sighed as he put the cup in the sink and made his way to the shower. It was quick and he got dressed just in time for Arthur to open the door and yell,

“You ready? Come on, we’re going to be late!” Merlin rolled his eyes and called from his bedroom,

“Maybe if you’d gotten here earlier, we wouldn’t be!” But he didn’t need to have yelled, since Arthur was already in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against it, looking Merlin over impatiently. 

“Really, Merlin, how long does it take you to put on a shirt?”

“Hey! You told me to wear something nice, and not all of us can have our _personal assistants_ pick out our clothes for us every single morning.” His tone was more jibing than he’d intended and he immediately felt bad, but continued ruffling through his shirts. He could hear Arthur’s footsteps against the hardwood floor before they halted directly behind him. Merlin felt Arthur’s hand hold his shoulder and turn him, and soon, he was looking into Arthur’s eyes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You don’t have to wear anything you don’t want to, you know.” Arthur’s tone was soft and Merlin sighed, relaxing into the strong grip.

“It’s not even about the clothes, or the party...well okay, maybe a little bit about the party. I’ve barely been home the past week, and all I want is to sleep, Arthur, _sleep_ , but I promised you to go to this party, and you know I never break my promises.” 

Merlin felt exasperated and he leaned forward into Arthur’s open arms. Arthur cradled him closely and Merlin smiled to himself, a warm feeling washing over him. He felt Arthur kiss the top of his head before nuzzling his nose into the crook of Merlin’s neck.

“You know you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I won’t make you do anything, Merlin, ever. It just won’t be quite as fun without your drunken shenanigans, but I think I’ll manage.” 

Merlin felt Arthur smile against his skin and shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around Arthur tighter.

“You sure? I don’t want to ruin any of your fun.”

Arthur laughed,

“Trust me, Merlin, I think you’d ruin more of it by going than by not going. I’ll be fine.” 

Arthur pulled Merlin’s face back and looked at him before kissing him gently. 

“Well, get into your PJs and hop to bed. I’ll tuck you in before I go.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, but got out of the uncomfortable trousers and slipped on one of his favourite t-shirts. He slid under the covers with a sigh and let his body sink into the mattress, all his bones relaxing at last. Arthur walked over to his side and tugged on the blanket, rearranging it dramatically before tucking Merlin in. Merlin laughed and shook his head, but pulled Arthur down to him and kissed him. The kiss wasn’t exactly gentle, but it was slow and relaxed, exactly how Merlin was feeling. He could feel Arthur’s sigh as he sat down on the bed beside him and Merlin let the kiss end. Arthur opened his eyes and smiled at Merlin before kissing his ear and getting up to go. 

“I can come back later, if you want.”

“And what? Wake me up with your drunken stumbling all over the place? I’ll see you tomorrow,yeah?”

Arthur looked sad, but nodded and Merlin smiled as he watched him walk out. His smile faded a bit when he realized he’d be spending another night alone. They’d thought living apart until Merlin graduated would be best, since their schedules were so conflicting, but so often Merlin wished that he’d taken up Arthur’s offer of moving in, just so that at least most nights he’d have that gorgeous warm body next to his. Merlin sighed and turned on his lamp before grabbing his worn copy of _The Hound of the Baskervilles_. Some light reading before bed.

He’d barely gotten through two chapters when he heard his front door open and close. Before Merlin had a chance to grab something heavy to knock out the obvious burglar, he heard

“Get back in bed, it’s just me. I’ll make us some tea and be there in a bit.”

“Arthur? What about Leon’s party? Everything okay?”

Merlin didn’t hear a reply for a few minutes, but he decided to go back to reading, feeling somehow even more relaxed and at peace than he had been just mere moments ago. He smiled to himself as he saw Arthur walking through the doorway out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah, everything was okay, Merlin. And that’s just the problem. Nothing went wrong, nothing got broken, no one got made fun of.” He looked at Merlin fondly, quirking a smile before setting down the teacups.

“I missed you. So, I decided to make my way back here and grace you with my presence. You should be thankful, really.” Arthur began peeling off his clothes and making his way to the bed.

Merlin laughed.

“You sure _they’re_ not the ones who will be thankful, Arthur? A whole evening with you...Only I have enough patience.”

Arthur whacked him with a pillow before making a point of fluffing it, pretending the whole thing had been an accident. Merlin gasped dramatically and smacked Arthur with his book, then set it down on the table as Arthur slid into bed beside him. He sighed and moved closer to Arthur, resting his head on his chest, his hand absently stroking up and down the sculpted torso. Arthur’s hand rested on Merlin’s back, then moved back and forth and finally rested on his head, where Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“I’m glad you’re here, Arthur.”

“Yeah, I guess I am, too. But you totally owe me a huge party, Merlin. _Huge._ ”

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur’s chest before snuggling up closer to him and finally, after a long week, feeling completely at ease and relaxed, reveling in the slow and steady moment. It felt a little bit like home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [slower, for a moment [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245058) by [Readoutloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud)




End file.
